loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Actions(Remnants)
In order to do something in-game, you need to know two things: the action, and the appropriate modifier (if applicable). Actions are the general what-you-can-do’s, and the modifiers are the scope of that doing. There are ten base actions, five modifiers, and two special actions, thereby allowing for a wide variety of potential outcomes. Special Actions (variable AP) Beget: This action breeds two things together to produce a third (thereby related) thing. The cost is one less than if the end product was created directly, but the catch is that two characters must be involved in the process. For example, humans and elves might mate and produce half-elves. Creating a race itself is a 3AP action, but with the 1AP beget savings, the actual amount spent would be 2AP. Splinter: This action creates a Shard (see the section on Shards for information on what they are and what purpose they serve). The cost of creating a Shard is equal to the number of shards a god already has in existence. Thus, a god with no Shards may create the first shard for free, but the second shard costs 1AP, the third 2AP, and so on. Basic Actions Mold Matter - This creates or modifies inanimate matter, usually a landform. At the time of creation, the environment of the landform can be established. Note: entire planets cannot be created through this action (see Monuments for how to create planets) *Minor (1AP) - Create a pond, large boulder, etc. *Lesser (2AP) - create a mountain, small lake, etc. *Moderate (3AP) - Create a canyon, archipelago, a great lake, etc *Greater (4AP) - create a mountain range, a sea, etc *Supreme (5AP) - create a continent, ocean Shape Life - Produces living things, usually animals (most plants would fall under the Nourish action). * Minor (1AP) any creature does not pose a threat or a benefit to most other creatures. Field mice, sparrows, trout, etc. * Lesser (2AP) any creature that is either a minor threat or a benefit to other creatures. Goblins, horses, griffons * Moderate (3AP) any creature is a significant threat/benefit to others. Humans, dwarves, hydra, purple worms * Greater (4AP) Particularly powerful and threatening creatures. Dragons, titans, mindflayers. * Supreme (5AP) Rare, sometimes unique, and incredibly powerful creatures. Tarrasque, the Leviathan, etc. Nourish/Harm Matter - These actions makes an area more or less suitable to life, or it can change the environment for a particular region. The area of effect corresponds to the scope of equivalent Mold actions. * Minor (1AP) A new spring allows a garden to flourish / a few snails might ruin my tomatoes. * Lesser (2AP) Rainfall turns a barren mountain into a fertile forest / a mountain blows its top and pour magma over a forest. * Moderate (3AP) The passage of time turns an entire valley fertile / floods wash the topsoil away. * Greater (4AP) Glaciers retreat, allowing entire regions to be farmed / hurricanes devastate farmlands * Supreme (5AP) Grass spreads across a continent, providing food for herd animals and in turn the necessities of life for nomads / an earthquake causes a continent to sink into the ocean. Bless/Curse Life - these actions make life more or less capable of thriving. *Minor (1AP) A random human has a lucky night of gambling / a gnome trips and breaks his leg. *Lesser (2AP) One mortal hero is blessed with great strength / One mortal is cursed to marry his mother. *Moderate (3AP) herd animals multiple in number / herd animals are beset by packs of predators *Greater (4AP) Dwarves are blessed with the ability to see in the dark / elves are cursed with horrible fashion sense. *Supreme (5AP) A civilization enters into a Golden Age, / an entire peoples fall into a Dark Age Note: When to use Nourish and when to use Bless? Nourishes are location specific, whereas Blesses are people specific. If a people group migrates to an entirely new continent but they still have access to whatever the thing is, then it is a Bless. But if they would leave the thing behind, to be claimed by whoever moves in after them, then that is a nourish. Command Matter - Unless otherwise specified, it is assumed that the in-game world acts like the real world: this action specifies otherwise * Minor (1AP) Rules are changed only for one small thing: an egg never spoils, a two-sided coin always comes up heads. * Moderate (3AP) the way the universe works is altered for a single significant thing: a specific river flows uphill, an inventor creates a single perpetual motion machine * Supreme (5AP) laws of the universe are altered in a particular region: all rivers in a particular valley flow uphill, machines do not consume energy in a particular forest Guide Life - Directs life to behave in a desired manner. * Minor (1AP) A village forms a town council, a hermitage is established * Lesser (2AP) A kingdom becomes renowned for its stone carving, a dukedom goes to war. *Moderate (3AP) A coherent organization or religious order is founded, or changes its core beliefs. *Greater (4AP) A civilization is born, adopts a new form of government, or migrates, *Supreme (5AP) A people group integrates a fantastical concept into the very fabric of their society (everyday magic or advanced technologies would fall under this category). Note: When To Bless and When to Guide? Generally, Bless focuses on the physical reality of living things, whereas a guide influences their society/culture. To put it another way, if an entire race uploaded their minds to computers, anything left behind would be a bless, anything that could still exist would be a guide. Form Concept - This establishes or makes formal an abstract concept regarding the world, giving power either to gods or mortals. Once technologies have been created with this action, they can be adopted or (or rejected) by mortals for free. Basic technologies that allow civilizations to develop can be stated as existing for free, although it is assumed that they do not exist until otherwise stated. * Minor (1AP) Creates a Sphere from a Portfolio and allows a god to claim it. See “Domains, Portfolios, and Spheres” for more information. * Lesser (2AP) Creates advanced technologies that makes civilizations notable. The Greek Phalanx, Nordic Sagas, Roman Aqueducts, Chinese Canals, etc. * Moderate (3AP) Creates a Portfolio from a Domain and allows a god to claim it. See “Domains, Portfolios, and Spheres” for more information. * Greater (4AP) Creates powerful concepts beyond the normal world that can aid a civilization. These are often fantastical technologies or concepts, but can also include utilizing unusual natural resources. Valyrian steel, mithril, necromancy, steam engines, electricity, etc. * Supreme (5AP) Creates or formalizes a Domain and allows a god to claim it. See “Domains, Portfolios, and Spheres” for more information. Forge Object - This creates objects that are fonts of power that can help both mortals and gods. Objects can have a passive effect on the world around them, they can enhance an individual’s normal abilities, and in extreme cases can make the impossible happen. * Minor (1AP) - Creates an powerful magical item that’s well suited for individuals and small effects. Excalibur might give a combat bonus to a warrior, a cloak of invisibility might hide them, and the Allspark might give life to cold metal. * Lesser (2AP) - Creates a legendary object ideal for nations. The Ark of the Covenant might grant a nation favor in war, the Earth Crystal might turn deserts into fertile fields, or the Girdle of Melian might keep the entire realm hidden. * Moderate (3AP) - Creates a realm beyond the veil of mortal experience. These may be small things, like a divine sanctuary, or expansive, an entire plane of existence that is itself studded with pocket dimensions. At creation, a plane may have an “Edict” set for it that will keep out certain types of gods (based on level, alignment, or other non-specific factor). Like the Edict, this can be circumvented. * Greater (4AP) - Forges a powerful artifact that can replicate or enhances a god’s abilities. A far-off sea to produce continent-size storms of hurricane-like force, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi to aid a god in battle, Aphrodite’s Cestus to guide the people, etc. * Supreme (5Ap) - Erects Monuments that are even beyond the understanding of most gods. See the section on Monuments for more information. Note: Certain objects can enhance the combat score of the respective entities (mortals, nations, and gods), while others can provide an AP discount towards specific actions (such as Guide Life). That discount is a one-time use, but it is renewed at reset. 'Ascend Being '- This creates or raises up an individual to a higher level of being, producing additional playable characters through which a player and god can work their will. * Minor (1AP) - Produces a leader, an individual of particular ability drawn from the ranks of mortal races. Generally, any mortal that is RP’ed for an extended period of time should be a leader. They do not have a combat score. * Lesser (2AP) - This raises up an individual of great ability, a mortal unlike others of their kind. These are heroes of great renown. Such individuals are another character for players to RP, a god’s power can manifest through them, they serve as a foothold, and they have a mortal combat score of 1/1/1 * Moderate (3AP) - Rare heroes ascend to the status of Legends, which border on the mortal and divine. They serve as agents, footholds, have a mortal combat score of 2/2/2, can produce a 1AP discount (regenerates at reset) towards a specific type of action (bless life, nourish matter, etc). * Greater (4AP) - Some demigods are mortals who have ascended to divinity, others are called exarchs, divine servants who have never known mortality. These are potent instruments through which a god’s will can be enacted in the mortal realm. They are agents, footholds, have a divine combat score of 1/1/1, and can produce a 1AP discount (regenerates at reset) towards any action. * Supreme (5AP) - This action produces an epic monster that can challenge even the gods. These are powerful creatures that, although they might do a god’s bidding, might also turn against them. They produce a constant 2AP effect that is outside of a gods control (what it does is determined at creation), and have a divine combat ranking of 3/3/3 (creator can reallocate at time of creation). Category:Rules(Remnants)